


I'm "Hair" For You

by AceMoppet



Series: Tumblr! [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Genderfluid Katsuki Yuuri, I forgot to post this earlier back in 2017 lol, If you needed some fluffy angst, Other, They don't fight y'all, They love him so much, Victor is just sad, Whump Fic, Yuuri helps him feel better tho, because they love him, or angsty fluff, this is the fic for you, v sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: "Come back!""No! I'm never coming back!"





	I'm "Hair" For You

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can't believe I forgot to post this! This was a tumblr prompt I completed back in 2017, and I just forgot to post it here lol. Hope you enjoy! And as always, if there are any quick fixes, please let me know!

NOTE: This was a prompt on Tumblr. The prompt was “Come back!”

“Ne, Vitya, where are you going? Come back!” Yuuri laughed.

“No! Never! I'm never coming back!” Victor declared as he marched out of the room, barely managing to grab his robe on the way out.

Yuuri laughed again and finally rolled out of bed, grabbing Victor's shirt from where they had thrown it to the floor last night. They pulled it on and walked out of the room, intent on finding their fiancé, certain that he hadn't left the house in his robe. For all that Victor seemed to be extra, he actually wasn't in real life.

Sure enough, Victor was on the couch, arms crossed and pouting like there was no tomorrow. Makkachin lay at his feet dozing off, tail occasionally thumping against the floor. When she heard Yuuri come in, she lifted her head and boofed in greeting before going back to her slumber. Yuuri smiled and leaned down to pat her head, before looking up at their still sulking fiancé.

“Hey,” they said softly, smile finally dying at the sight of the pout still stuck firmly on Victor’s lips, “Mind if I sit next to you?”

Victor didn't say a word, nor did he look at Yuuri, but he shifted over to make some space, which Yuuri took, not once taking their eyes off of him.

“Vitya,” Yuuri asked quietly, “Can I hold you?”

Victor sunk wordlessly into Yuuri’s arms and tucked his head under their chin. Slowly, Yuuri began to rock them back and forth, and Victor closed his eyes at the relaxing sensation.

A while later, when they were still rocking back and forth on the couch, Yuuri decided to ask. “Vitya?” they tried.

“Hm?”

“A-are you alright?” And goddamn it but did Yuuri hate that little stumble in their words.

“...Hm.”

“Can you,” Yuuri broke off, licking their dry lips, “Can you talk? To me? Please?”

Victor stopped rocking, but he didn’t pull away from Yuuri. He was tense though, so Yuuri brought up a hand to rub behind his ears. Slowly, the tension receded from Victor’s body, and with a soft exhale, he sunk into Yuuri once more.

A beat passed, then two, and Yuuri was slowly lulled into a haze, a bubble where the only things that they could feel were the warmth of Victor’s body seeping into theirs, the tickle of Victor’s hair under their chin, the slow, steady thump-thump-thump of Victor’s heartbeat against their chest…

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri jolted, broken out of their comfortable bubble by Victor’s soft, unsure call.

“Yes, Vitya?” They attempted to make their voice sound as soothing as possible and tried not to show the emotional mess they felt inside.

There was silence once again, and right when Yuuri was about to break it, Victor inhaled shakily, and said, “Will you still love me even when I lose all my hair?”

It was right there, on the tip of Yuuri’s tongue, to just snort and joke about Victor’s insecurity. But something in the fragile croak of his voice stopped them, and instead of poking the whorl at the top of Victor’s head as they’d often done before, they cupped the back of Victor’s neck so that the dip of their palm gently cradled his nape. 

“Listen to me, Vitya,” Yuuri said in a hushed, determined tone, “You could lose all your hair tomorrow, ie, at this very moment, and I would still love you just as much as I love you now, if not more so.” Yuuri stopped when they heard a shaky gasp against their throat, the one that meant Victor was close to tears. And wasn’t that something to think about, Yuuri thought in awe, I know what Victor Nikiforov sounds like right before he starts crying.

The thought only spurred them to talk further. “Your hair is pretty, loo-bof, but it can’t compare to you, Vitya. It’s Vitya who wakes me up at ass o’clock in the morning with a smile and a promise to go see the sun rise over the river. It’s Vitya who drags me over to stalls on the way home from practice to try out a street food he thinks I’ll like. It’s Vitya who tells me he loves me, with and without words, each and every moment of the day. It’s Vitya who loves me, who accepts me for all that I am and will be. So how can I say I’d love Vitya any less if he lost all his hair?”

“Yuuri,” Victor choked out, tears freely falling down his cheeks onto Yuuri’s collarbone. “Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri-”

“Victor,” Yuuri soothed, “Victor, Vitya, I have you, I have you. Let it all out.”

And at that, Victor let go. He sobbed into Yuuri’s neck, shaking with the pressure of each individual sob. Yuuri could only hold him tighter, throat swallowing as they fought back tears of their own. They pressed their lips onto the top of Victor’s head in an attempt to both ground themself and Victor as the wave of emotion washed over them.

At last, Victor’s sobs seemed to die down, and he sagged in Yuuri’s arms and went quiet. The only sound in the room was his ragged, teary breathing, and even that was muffled against Yuuri’s neck. 

“Lyubov.”

Yuuri blinked. “Eh?”

For the first time that morning since they’d woken up, Victor pulled away and faced Yuuri, and they bit back a gasp at how blue his eyes looked against the red surrounding it. His nose was flushed and dripping, his cheeks were smudged with tear tracks, and his hair hung limply around his face, but he had never looked so beautiful.

Victor let out a weak laugh. “It's lyubov, not loo-bof.”

Yuuri smiled helplessly. “Oh,” they whispered, pushing Victor's bangs away with a finger, “Is that so?”

Victor had followed their hand with his eyes, but at the question, they snapped back to Yuuri's. He licked his lips. “Yes.”

“Well then,” Yuuri leaned down to kiss the tip of his dripping nose. When they pulled back, their heart melted at Victor’s flushed, shocked face. “Come back to bed with me, lyubov?”

Victor's eyes widened, and he looked like he was going to cry again. His lips quivered before turning up into a smile.

“Ok.”


End file.
